Final Fantasy XIII: The Azure Blaze
by rainaris
Summary: AU. Cid and Lightning team up to stop the Fal'cie from the inside while Lightning goes undercover as her former self and poses as Cid's secret fiancée... CidxLignting  Éclair  Complete Summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy XIII Fanfic**

**Summary: **An Alternate Universe story. Cid, instead off betraying Lightning's group, helps them with his Focus in saving Cocoon. The l'Cies are now in more danger as Lightning and Cid are separated from the group. Feelings before the chaos have risen once again as Lightning has gone undercover as her former self, Éclair Farron.

**Pairings: **CidxLightning

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XII! THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX THE MOST AWESOME GAME COMPANY! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU 3

**Chapter 1: **Cid Raines and Éclair Farron

The two l'Cie ran through the dense forest as they exterminated the monsters that blocked their way. Jihl Nabaat who is now heading Cid's former warship Lindblum separated team Nora after a surprise attack. Cid remained unscathed however Lightning was injured as blood seeped through her clothes. "Cid…" Lightning dropped to the ground as she lost consciousness.

"Lightning!" Cid fired his Blaze Edge and summoned Leviathan and the eidolon attacked the hoard of beasts and killed each one as Cid carried Lightning and ran for Eden.

"Lightning, are you feeling better?" Cid asked the woman softly as she woke up.

"Cid?" She blinked, "Where are we?"

"My parents' former home. " He answered, "Still as well maintained as ever."

Lightning looked around to find herself in a cream colored room with red linings. She guessed that this was a spare room since the furniture didn't look too fancy. "Cid, how did we get here?" she asked.

"Simple really." He sat down on the bed as he changed the cloth on her forehead, "I managed to steal a cycle from a fellow soldier and drove back here to my former home."

Lightning's eyes locked with his, "Cid…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

He nodded, "You know, you've been out for three whole days. That wound gave you a high fever."

"Three days!" Lightning suddenly sat up but fell back down as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Take it easy, soldier." Cid sighed, fixing her again, "You're still sick and that wound is still healing."

"But we have to save Serah! The more time we waste the more danger she's in!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Lightning, you can't help her in your current state." Cid said.

"But I have to try!" Lightning looked like she was about to cry, "I have to try and save her… she's the only one I have left…"

The raven-haired man carefully brought her into his arms without hurting her. He stroked her hair and was surprised at her vulnerable state. He knew how much Serah meant to Lightning and that's why said girl changed her name and joined the Cocoon Military not too long ago and left to save her sister. He was among the few who knew her before the government succumbed to killing off the l'Cies. "We'll all see her again soon and everything will be all right, Éclair Farron." Cid whispered in her ear.

"That's not my name anymore…" she sniffed.

"It still is." Cid chuckled, "I like it better than 'Lightning' don't you think so, Éclair?"

"…" Lightning cried some more until she fell asleep. The burden on her shoulders was slowly coming to her as she felt the warmth of one Cid Raines.

The following morning, Cid was the first to wake up with awe. The first thing he saw was a mop of cherry blonde hair and his arms around said person. He slowly detached himself from her and got off the bed carefully. Cid checked her temperature and was glad to find that Lightning's fever had subsided. "Seems like we will start moving out soon." Cid muttered.

"…Serah…"Lightning murmured in her sleep.

"Lightning, will it be all right with you if you resume your former self for a while?" Cid asked her.

"Why so?" she crossed her arms.

"Seeing that you have a bounty on your head, being a l'Cie and such, Jihl is out to get you at any cost." He explained, fixing his uniform.

"But you know how I feel about my former…" Lightning sighed, "You have a bounty as well, don't you?"

"No. No one in the fleet knows that I was turned into an l'Cie. Besides, my mark is well hidden, just like yours, Éclair."

She blushed, "…Be happy that you had an excuse to change my clothes!"

Cid couldn't help but smirk, "I took the liberty of having new clothes brought over for you. Your old ones were too worn out for wear."

"Thank you, Cid." Lightning headed for the bathroom.

"Anytime, Éclair." He whispered as he headed for the kitchen.

Lightning came out of the bathroom looking more like a lady. She was already attractive but with no sex appeal in her usual clothes. She wondered about how Cid's taste in clothes was very refined. Her hair was pulled back by a red headband, a sleeveless white turtleneck under a maroon vest that had a ribbon in the front, a simple black skirt that reached mid thigh, and a pair of heeled white boots with pink laces. "You clean up nice." Cid complimented as she came in the kitchen.

"Do you have news on the others?" Lightning asked.

"Not at the moment but once I get information I'll tell you as soon as possible." Cid shook his head.

"I do hope Snow will treat Hope properly… they don't really get along…" Lightning looked worried.

"And dear Lightning becomes Éclair Farron." Cid walked over to her, "I think that name suits you more."

"I guess…" Lightning sighed, "So, what's the agenda today?"

"Since you look different and no one knows who you are when using your former name, I think I'll bring you with me as my long lost fiancée."

"Éclair Farron, at your service, Brigadier General." She saluted him.

"Cid Raines, welcome aboard, Sergeant Farron." He saluted back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Mission

When Cid and Lightning, now known as Éclair again, arrived they were greeted by salutes from the lower ranked soldiers. Éclair had to act very ladylike and sent the soldiers a smile as she walked beside Cid who returned their salutes with his. She softly giggled at Cid's expression when the soldiers stared at her. "And who might this lady be, Brigadier General Raines?" Jihl appeared to meet them on her way to her office.

"Good morning to you as well, Lieutenant Nabaat." Cid greeted, "This lady happens to be my fiancée."

"I didn't know you were engaged." She looked at Éclair, "She looks very elegant."

"That's because I've been keeping it a secret. I don't like announcing my affairs." Cid sighed, "Lieutenant, shouldn't you be on your way now?"

"Very well, sir. Before I leave, may I ask this lady's name?" Jihl fixed her glasses.

"Good morning, ma'am." Éclair bowed, "My name is Éclair Farron. It is a pleasure to meet you." Éclair's thoughts though were the total opposite.

"Pleasure as well. My name is Jihl Nabaat, Lieutenant of the Lindblum." Jihl saluted, "I best be off now, Brigadier General Raines." She walked past them.

The pair walked to Cid's office that had the best view of the sky. Cid was sorely missing his place in Lindblum because the higher ups wanted him on the ground. Little did they know that he was protecting what they feared the most, the l'Cie, Éclair sat herself on the couch beside Cid where his paperwork greeted him on the coffee table. "Do you need help with those, Cid?" Éclair offered.

"If its not too much to ask of you, Éclair." Cid handed her the papers, "It seems that your old platoon is running amuck and bent on getting the l'Cie."

"…I guess a change of command changes its soldiers." Éclair sighed as she read the report she was given.

"Most likely." Cid nodded, "Your acting this morning seemed very real."

"I am a trained professional. Part of the job was undercover missions, Cid." Éclair huffed, "It was a good thing that you bought this ring along the way…"

The ring on her right ring finger was decorated with a beautiful pink diamond with small white ones surrounding it. The silver band complimented Éclair's skin and her eyes admired it. Even playing pretend with Cid made her feel like a normal girl. Not many men saw her as woman though; so far ever since she changed her identity, it was only Cid who still saw her as Éclair.

"We can never be too careful and it suits you very much though." Cid moved to the next report, "…"

"Cid?"

"Seems like we are going to go on a mission, my dear Éclair. They need me there in the evening." Cid stated while Éclair glared at him, "Cocoon wants me to go on a mission, apparently a government ball at Palumpolum."

"Why would they need you for that?" Éclair inquired, "I'm sure you aren't needed to go along with that. Even that tyrant Jihl could go. Besides, the Sanctum and PSICOM almost turned the place upside down when they were hunting for us! Do you have any idea what they did to Hope's home, his father?"

"Éclair, calm down. I know, all right?" Cid put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I hate them…"

The two worked diligently sorting and signing papers a few hours later. Food was delivered to them at lunchtime by one of the soldiers and said soldier scurried away after meeting the glare of Cid. It seems like as of late, the brigadier-general was terribly strict towards some groups. In actuality, Cid's l'Cie members were the topping of the cake. The Sanctum wouldn't expect him of all people to have the ones they have feared to be working with him also, PSICOM and the Guardian Core would never imagine to be beaten by one of their own. The rest of his troops were his comrade-in-arms and they were an irreplaceable loyal one. "Éclair, you should eat. I don't want you to get sick." Cid frowned as Éclair was taking only small bits of their delicious meal.

"I'm sorry, Cid but for some reason, I can't seem to make myself eat." Éclair sighed.

Cid sighed, "C'mon on then, office work doesn't suit us. I'll just have Rygdea finish our paperwork."

"Huh?" Éclair looked confused.

"We'll just eat out." Cid got her hand and they went out his office.

"Cid, where are you taking me to now?" Éclair demanded.

"You sure are demanding for a lady." Cid chuckled.

The lady followed her pretend fiancé and exited the base. On the way, they met Rygdea and ordered him to do all the paperwork, which he didn't seem to keen to do and accomplish. Cid and Éclair walked to the city of Eden and looked around. The best of Pulse was at the capital after all. The people seemed to like Cid greatly due to his charismatic personality, especially the female population. The pair seemed to be on a real date since Éclair's dormant feminine side was beginning to show since the clothes were catching her attention.

The brigadier-general chuckled as he observed his captain. She looked fascinated with one of the dresses of the boutique they stopped in front of. Many men stared at her as well with flirtatious looks and Cid was going into an overprotective streak as he put an arm around her waist. "Did you see a dress you like, dear?" Cid inquired. Éclair nodded, "Let's check it out then."

"After we eat, may we?" Éclair suggested.

"Very well." Cid agreed, "Anything to keep Éclair happy."

"You're too coquettish, Cid!" she huffed as he guided her to one of the restaurants.

"Oh! It's the Brigadier General!" the females inhabiting the restaurant waved at him.

"…" Cid tried not to look pained when Éclair stomped on his foot with her heel.

After having their lunch, Cid and Éclair left in a rush so that the females wouldn't pester the couple any further. Éclair had to look her part but part of her wanted to use her eidolon on them, Cid had to hold her hand the whole time and fed her himself to distract her.

As promised by the male, he brought her to the boutique that Éclair found her dress in. When the couple entered, the storeowner met them and he had the other customers assisted by his staff. "Oh! Mr. Raines, a pleasant visit from you I see."

"Thank you, Zol."

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Zol fixed his glasses.

"My fiancée." Cid pulled her closer to him, "She was fascinated by one of your dresses in here."

"Oh!" Zol clapped his hands together, "You have good eyes, m'lady. Come then, miss…"

"Éclair. Éclair Farron." She introduced herself.

"Now, what dress did you see?"

"Dear, I'll just sit over there and wait all right?" Cid pointed to the couch near the dressing rooms.

"All right, dear." Éclair nodded and gave him a shy kiss on the cheek. Cid smirked.

The couple separated and Zol was guided by Éclair to her desired dress.

A while later, Cid looked up from his magazine when Zol tapped his shoulder. The owner had a big smile on his face, which made Cid's eyebrow rise. He pointed towards one of the dressers and Éclair had a blush on her face as she pulled the curtains to cover herself. "Dear, don't you want to show me how you look?" Cid teased. She shook her head.

"It doesn't look right on me…" Éclair said.

"Nonsense!" Zol wouldn't have it, "That dress looked like it was made for a beauty like… you!" He pulled her out of the dresser.

"…" Cid stared at her.

Éclair stood in front of them, wearing a beautiful red dress. It hung on her neck and concealed her l'Cie brand and exposed her upper back. A white ribbon wound around her small waist and red laces accented the dress. On her feet was a pair of white-heeled formal shoes that were strapped to her ankles. As an added bonus, Zol had glamour up Éclair. Her hair was now held in a half-bun with a large red clip that had white and red stones embedded on it. To finish it off, she had on light make-up and her lips were painted red. "Does it look all right?" she asked shyly.

"W-w-woah…" Cid remembered to breathe.

"That means you're gorgeous, Éclair." Zol chuckled, "Now, all that's left is the main man." He mischievously eyed Cid.

"Zol, don't you even dare." Cid glared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **My Hands

The halls of Palumpolum's palace were decorated with many crystals and the lights accented their beauty. Officials from all over Cocoon were present and Primarch Galenth Dysley, the villain responsible for the separation of NORA was present, his head held high with pure arrogance. The music played by the orchestra created a feeling of peace and serenity as the ball took place.

"Cid, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here..." Éclair whispered to Cid as they entered, everyone looking at the beautiful couple.

"Nonesense, Éclair." Cid kissed her head, "We're in this together."

"Ah! If it isn't the Wide-area Response Brigade Guardian Corps brigadier general, so glad you could come."

"Of course, Nabaat. This is afterall, a government ball. I see that PSICOM chose you as their representative." Cid said.

"Brains and beauty come rarely in the army." Jihl said, fixing her glasses, "And I see Miss Farron is looking very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Éclair pleasantly smiled, "You look… lovely as well." 'Slut!'

Before Jihl was about to reply to the 'compliment', Cid had lead Éclair to the dance floor when the dances have started. Cid looked dashing in his formal attire and not garbed in his military uniform. His black and white formal wear with blue and silver accents made Éclair's heart flutter when he gave her a smile. "I missed you when you left." Cid whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling it.

"I had to leave and save Serah. You know that." Éclair replied as he twirled her.

"I also missed your songs that you sang me to sleep."

"I am not your music box."

"Éclair…"

"Cid, please don't. We still need to finish this first… I want everyone in Cocoon to live in harmony together even with l'Cie… before my focus turns me into a crystal or a cieth…"

The couple danced some more and could tell that Primarch Dysley was looking at them along with Jihl and Second Lieutenant Yaag Rosch. Primarch Dysley had a grim expression on his face as the pair danced. "Please proceed to the banquet." He said to the emcee.

"Right away sir."

The ushers had settled everyone onto their respective tables and the waiters served dinner. Palumpolum's Fal'Cie, Carbuncle, had supplied the ball with succulent cuisines from all over Cocoon. The guests made small talk with each other and many young men had approached Éclair for a dance after dinner but were all declined when Cid answered for her. He was possessive and territorial when it came to 'his' woman. "Darling, you have sauce on your cheek." Éclair got Cid's napkin and wiped the sauce, "There we go."

"Thank you, dear." Cid nodded his head as they continued to eat, "Primarch Dysley seemed to be looking at us since the ball had started."

Éclair cut her steak as she answered, "I bet he's planning something. Darling, are you sure that this will go well?"

"Go well with what if I may ask?" Jihl appeared by their table.

"Oh, hello there, Lieutenant. We were talking about our plans for our wedding. We couldn't decide if we should get married in spring at Bodhum or at summer over here." Éclair said.

"Oh I see." Jihl fixed her glasses again, "But if I may, a spring wedding is best. Bodhum, I heard, has good wedding spots and the Sakura bloom during spring."

"Oh! Wonderful!" Éclair tilted her head, "What do you think, darling?"

"I guess that's fine. The Sakura's will pale next to my dear, though." Cid smirked, "By the way, Nabaat, what are you doing here?"

"Primarch Dysley said he wanted to ask if Miss Farron has a talent. He said that a beauty like her must have a talent to entertain his guests and it would be shown throughout Palumpolum." Jihl answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Cid said but he was frowning inside, 'Now I won't have my music box to myself.'

"Me?" Éclair looked surprised, "but…" she eyed Cid.

"Its alright, dear. Just come back as soon as you finish." Cid held her hand and kissed it. Jihl turned her head away.

"If you say so… wish me luck…" Éclair stood up and grudgingly gave Cid a kiss on his cheek, "See you in a little bit, darling."

"This way please."

The brigadier general sighed as he watched them walk off somewhere. He messaged Rygdea to keep watch on Primarch Dysley since he felt something was up. Cid was praying to Leviathan that he and Éclair would make it through the ball without fail. He also suspected Jihl was out to get her since he knew that she had a crush on him ever since. Hopefully, if NORA heard of the ball, they wouldn't crash the ball, wherever they were. 'What in the name of Eden is the Sanctum thinking?' Cid drank his wine and the lights suddenly went off, 'what in the…'

"Everyone," the emcee had the spotlight, "I present you tonight's entertainment… Miss Éclair Farron!" a giant screen appeared behind him and shown Éclair on a stage with a choir and orchestra behind her.

The guests looked in awe as the music started and the brigadier general made a run for the exit when he saw the look in Éclair's eyes. He quietly slipped through the eyes of Primarch Dysley who was busy watching his fiancée. "…" Cid prepared his Blaze Edge as he bumped into some cieths.

_I wake in the morning/ Tired of sleeping/ Get in the shower/ And make my bed alone/ I put on my make up/ Talk into the mirror/ Ready for a new day, Without you/ And I walk steady on my feet/ I talk my voice obeys me_

_I go out at night/ Sleep without the lights/ And I do all the things I have to/ Keeping you off my mind/ But when I think I'll be alright/ I am always wrong cause_

Cid finished the cieths with a double blitz move and ran to wherever Éclair was. He saw the screens that featured her and many stood still to watch her. Her voice was a powerful one. A little girl holding a toy of Carbuncle was even admiring the beauty of the l'Cie. "Nabaat…" Cid's eyes turned to slit in anger when he saw that a number of PSICOM soldiers were on the prowl, "You're underestimating me."

_My hands/ Don't wanna start again/ My hands/ No they don't wanna understand/ My hands/ They just shake and try to break whatever peace I _may find/ My hands/ They only agree to hold/ Your hands/ _They don't wanna be without/ Your hands/ And they will not let me go/ No they will not let me go_

Cid head jerked to the screen and saw Éclair's hand out stretched and her eyes were directly piercing his eyes as if she knew he was there. This song she was singing, was the song she never finished after her sister became l'Cie and she, trying to save her. "Éclair…" he said under his breath as he jumped up a ladder and by passed the soldiers with occasional Pulse Automata trying to stop him.

_I talk about you now/ And go a day without crying/ I go out with my friends now/ I stay home all alone/ And I don't see you everywhere/ And I can say your name easily/ I laugh a bit louder/ Without you_

_And I see different shades now/ And I'm almost never afraid now/ But when I think I'll be ok/ I am always wrong cause_

_My hands/ Don't wanna start again/ My hands/ No they don't wanna understand/ My hands/ They just shake and try to break whatever peace I _may find/ My hands/ They only agree to hold/ Your hands/ _They don't wanna be without/ Your hands/ And they will not let me go/ No they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I wake/ And I see them reaching out for you/ Quietly breaking/ Whatever shields I spent so long building up/ I cannot fake/ Cause when they cry I'm unspoken/ They miss holding my baby_

Cid caught signs of her eyes tearing up as he saw the choir was about to cry as well. He could here the tears of the Palumpolum citizens through their voices.

_My hands, my hands_

_No they don't wanna understand/ They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

Éclair's climax of the song was even more powerful as Cid felt himself reenergized. He was almost at the stage and swiftly defeated his opponents.

_My hands/ Your hands/ They don't wanna be without/ Your hands/ They will not let me go/ No, they will not let me go_

"You actually had the time to finish this song…" Cid launched a Thexteron into the air and made a Blitz move on the Pulse Workers.

_My hands/ Don't wanna start again/ My hands/ No they don't wanna understand/ My hands/ They just shake and try to break whatever peace I _may find/ My hands/ They only agree to hold/ Your hands/ _They don't wanna be without/ Your hands/ And they will not let me go/ No they will not let me go_

"No they will not let me go…" Éclair ended the song. The lights turned off and the camera stopped also. The strong-willed woman was about to cry until he felt a familiar hand on her cheek.

"Let's get you home, dear Éclair." She saw Cid's smile.

"Please." She closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Finding Hope

A week later, Éclair's wound had disappeared and leaving no traces on her porcelain skin. She had been closely working with Cid at the base and would often work in the late hours since Cid was doing most of the work in finding NORA. Éclair felt helpless since she had to play his ladylike fiancée and she missed the thrill of adventure. Since Serah had already turned crystal, she was worried about her youngest charge, Hope Estheim, because she had a feeling he was alone. "Ah…" she accidentally cut her finger while chopping some vegetables.

"This is not like you, Éclair." Cid appeared by the kitchen door, holding some paper work and in his uniform without the heavy cape and gear, "Let me see."

"I'm fine. I just need a band aid, Cid." Éclair opened the drawers to look for a band-aid, leaving her vegetables unattended.

"Should I help with dinner to make sure you don't cut yourself in the next fifteen minutes?" he sighed as he helped her put the band-aid on her finger.

"No, I'll be fine." She refused, "What I want you to do is rest and leave your work for a bit. Your nose is literally stuck to your papers and you might get sick!"

"Is my fiancée actually worried about me?" Cid teased as he trapped her between him and the kitchen table.

Éclair pouted and looked away, "I'm just saying because we can't have you getting sick when we're in a pinch."

"You're really beautiful when you feel like it." He chuckled again.

"Just rest so I could finish with dinner, Cid." She said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, dear." Cid couldn't help but kiss her head; "By the way, you'd make a great housewife despite your military background."

"OUT!"

Their dinner was consisted of cuisines from Bodhum and greatly mastered by Éclair. Éclair made sure that Cid wasn't working since she took his paperwork away herself and the computer system to lock his identification out until he had rested. They felt like they were married; Cid Raines the hard working and perfect husband, Éclair Farron the beautiful and ladylike housewife. "Cid," Éclair called.

"Yes?" Cid acknowledged her, his eyes not leaving the peace of meat he was cutting.

"Would it be okay if I tried to find Hope tomorrow?" Éclair requested.

"And where do you expect to find him if I can't even find the others?" Cid rebuts.

"Anywhere near Eden… I have a feeling if I go, I'll find him." Éclair confidently defended herself.

"You do realize that you still have to play your role as my fiancée." Cid reminded.

"I know but I still get privileges. After all, we are—" Éclair was cut off by the ring of Cid's phone.

"Raines…" He answered it and earned a frown from Éclair, "Well then, you'll be reporting to my office tomorrow in my stead… Yes… You'll be doing my paperwork again."

Éclair sighed and couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you and have a good night now." Cid put his phone down, "My dear,"

"Yes, darling?" she teased.

"It seems our Rygdea has found Hope Estheim." He smiles when he notices the relief in Éclair's face, "Lucky for you, I'm going with you."

"Huh? Why?" Éclair asked.

"Because I have a feeling you won't be alright going alone to the Sunleth Waterscape."

"WHAT! He's in that area?" Éclair slammed her hands on the table, "Of all the places for a child to be in? That off limits area? Where is that idiot my sister calls a fiancé so I can tear him apart for leaving Hope all al—" Éclair couldn't finish her spout when Cid had placed his fingers to her lips.

"Éclair, take it easy." Cid chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, we can leave tonight and use my velocycle."

She nodded, "Then lets finish eating then. After we eat, we're immediately going there."

"Fine." Cid had no choice to agree, "Our gunblades are in the garage."

An hour later, the two were already headed for the Sunleth Waterscape. Éclair rode behind Cid and had her arms wrapped around his torso. The night sky had countless of stars shining above them and a crescent moon smiled upon them. The night breeze swayed Éclair's hair and Cid made his velocycle go faster.

Later into the night, the two managed to get to the border of Nautilus and the Sunleth Waterscape. It was amazing how fast the velocycle Cid owned, he declared that he invented it and everything was customized. The neat thing about it was that Cid put in a secret compartment for his Blazefire Edge and he even managed to fit in Éclair's Blazefire Saber perfectly. "Here you go." Éclair handed him an ethersol, "You must be tired from all that driving."

"Did the wind get in your hair, Éclair?" Cid teased, gladly accepting the ethersol, "Did you have your fill as well?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Éclair said, "Where are you going to leave your velocycle? Surely you aren't going to—"

"I'm bringing it in there of course." Cid smirked, "Now that we've rested enough, let's go in. I'll leave it a little bit away from the entrance, don't worry."

"As long as we find Hope." Éclair reminded.

The velocycle entered the waterscape and it was sunny.

"Don't you dare change the weather, Cid…"Éclair glared at the male when he was about to touch the weather orb.

Cid chuckled, parking the velocycle. "I won't if that is what you wish."

The two soldiers got off the velocycle and got their weapons. Cid was leading the search while Éclair followed him. The waterscape was such a beautiful forest but unfortunately, there were a number of cieths lurking about the area. Water, aerial, and land ceiths were present. Cid and Éclair worked as a team with one as a Commando and the other, a Ravager.

For a few hours, they nabbed a number of items ranging from medical supplies until components for upgrades from the ceiths they defeated. The two weren't getting tired at all but Cid was still worried about Éclair since she had recently recovered from her wound. "Ahhh!" Éclair wasn't able to dodge an attack from a flan.

"Firaga!" Cid snapped his fingers and the giant flan was no more, "Éclair, you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Éclair said, "Hold still, you have a cut on your cheek. Cura!" she had healed both of them, "All better."

"Thank you." He made a move to kiss her forehead but stopped when a scream reached their ears, "What was that?"

"Oh no… Hope!" she made a mad dash to the direction of the scream.

"Éclair, wait!" he ran after her.

The Brigadier General was running after her and by passed a lot of cieths skillfully. He was amazed at the speed she was showing and the determination in her swings as she hurried towards one of her friends. His grey eyes narrowed when they neared the boy they were looking for. A familiar insignia was glowing on the ground while the boy screamed in pain. "His eidolon is coming." Both soldiers took out their weapons.

"Hope, stand up and fight. Only you can defeat him." Éclair commanded.

"Light?" Hope slowly took out his Airwing and prepared himself.

"Hey, kid. Told you were not going through this ordeal alone, right?" Éclair smiled.

"Right." The boy nodded.

"Here it comes." Cid said as he saw a large eidolon come out.

"Let's do this!"

Hope woke up looking at the ceiling with some small night light beside him. An extremely soft pillow was behind his head and a warm duvet was placed over him. His emerald eyes scanned where he was and found himself looking at Éclair who was sleeping on the other bed and if he remembered correctly, the man sleeping on the couch was named Cid. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Ahn…" Éclair seemed to have moaned in her sleep. Hope chuckled.

"I don't think she'll appreciate that, young one." Cid suddenly spoke.

"You're awake?" Hope asked surprised.

"You could say that I'm a light sleeper." The male replied, "She was deathly worried about you. Éclair always worries about others."

"Éclair?" he blinked.

"Lightning's real name." Cid said sitting up, "Éclair Farron."

Hope blinked, "Wow… that's a nice name."

"It is right?" the male has now been fascinated by the boy, "Does little Hope have a crush on dear Éclair or does he see her as his mother?"

"What!" Hope turned extremely red and Cid chuckled at the boy.

"C'mon now, since you are up and about. Let's go get you a change of clothes since yours is almost worse for wear and you need a disguise." Cid said. Hope just nodded and got off the bed then slipped his feet in his shoes, "We'll get back here before she wakes and I'll brief you about everything until now." They exited the room.

Nautilus City was famous for its never-ending energy thus branded as the 'City that Never Sleeps.' Considering that it was two hours before noon, Hope was surprised to find Éclair was still asleep. Cid told him that she drained her energy taking care of him the night before after his eidolon appeared that's why she overslept. The two were bonding in a way that they blended within the crowd of people. "Welcome to the Avalon Boutique! How may I help you, sir?" an attendant greeted them with a smile.

"Hello there. I need clothes for my er…" Cid uttered, "…son." Hope's jaw dropped. "He seemed to have been in an accident at the park with a chocobo and his clothes became food."

"Oh!" the attendant smiled, "Right this way, sir. We'll find something for your, son." She walked ahead of them.

"'Son?'" Hope choked out.

"You can't possibly be my long lost cousin huh?" Cid snapped as they followed the attendant.

"But you look too young to be a dad of a fourteen-year old boy!" Hope was exasperated.

"Just follow through."

A good fifteen minutes have passed and Hope was dressed to impress. He had on a turquoise colored scarf around his neck over a black shirt that was tucked in his green and white cargo shorts with stray straps on the back. A pair of black fitted shorts was worn under it. On top of his shirt was a white vest with gold linings and a zipper and over it was an orange hooded bolero. He had a black arm guard on his right forearm and another one on his hind arm along with a pair of white fingerless gloves. Lastly, he had on a pair of white, high cut shoes with green and orange linings. "So, how do I look, 'dad'?" Hope asked.

"Better but…" Cid placed a green cap on the back of his head, "now you look better."

"Um… thank you…" Hope blushed.

"We'll pay now, miss."

"Where did those two go?" Éclair said to herself as she paced in the room. "They should've been smart enough to either wake me up or left a note. What if… no, Cid has more than enough authority to shake off the corps… ugh!" she sat on the couch and played with her hair, "I didn't even notice it was getting this long already…."

The hotel room door opened and Éclair's ears perked up and she glared at the two who had just entered. "And where have you two been?" she scolded, "You could've left me a note or woke me up!" Éclair stood up and walked towards them, "Cid, Hope is still recovering and needs his rest after fighting Alexander! And Hope, you should've remembered that when you go off somewhere to wake me up! Both of you had me worried sick! I kept on thinking that you were possibly got caught, interrogated, tortured, manipulated, and killed! Do you know that you were gone for…" she went on and on, a very interesting scolding was delivered by Éclair.

"Has she always been like this?" Hope whispered.

"She worries a lot when I'm around. Don't worry I'll handle it." Cid chuckled.

"Cid, are you becoming like that idiot?" Éclair continued.

"Now, now, dear. No need to compare me to Snow." He got her hands and pulled her close to him, "You really think that I'm going to be that careless?"

"Well, no but…"

"We just went to buy his clothes." Cid explained, "Now, Éclair, if I hear one more scolding I swear I'm going to—"

"Can we just go wherever now?" Hope suddenly asked.

"Why?" the two looked at him quizzically.

"Um…." Hope became nervous when they intently looked at him, "You remind me of…. A married couple…" he blurted out.

Cid's laughter filled the room while Éclair turned a bright red. "Well, we are engaged after all." Hope fainted.


End file.
